Frozen: A different Take
by xstevienicksx
Summary: The Ice Queen wants Anna, but what for? Follow the Icy Tale of Anna and her hidden past.


Chapter One: **Anna. **

A delicate hand reached out into nothingness. suddenly a fluorescent blue light shined through the inertia. the hand glew a gorgeous blue, illuminating what appeared to be a grand palace. The palace in question was a clear crystal-like structure. Snowflakes glistened about the structure. The room lit up, revealing a grand throne room. A gorgeous pale-skinned woman sat atop the icy throne of this crystal castle. Her body clad in a long translucent but grand, blue silk dress. Her bright blue eyes twinkled in the illuminated blue flames surrounding her. She had platinum blonde hair and the body of a goddess. She was truly a beauty to behold. She looked troubled, her eyes looking down in sadness. She slowly made her way down from her icy throne, walking towards an open window, walking out to a balcony, she peered out. The sight she looked onto, could best be described as a winter wonderland. A vast providence, with thousands of trees and buildings. The town itself was frozen solid, it looked as if it had been this way for a long time, the almost deathly silence echoed onto the balcony, the only sound her icy heart. To the beauty herself, the providence was far far away. She looked up to the sky, snow falling down like water, small flakes landed on her cheek, vanishing altogether. The silk-clad beauty hugged herself, looking torn. In a sweep of her hand she let out a medley of snowflakes, glowing a warm blue color. Before her appeared several wolves, translucent and glowing a warm blue. The maiden looked to them with dark eyes.

"Find Her." she exclaimed, pointing forward. "Do not come back until you find Anna." She stated sternly. The wolves obidiently darted off, vanishing before her blue eyes. "Will I forever be ensnared in this frozen abyss?" She mourned. "She. must die." She stated, holding her hands to her face, as she waltzed into her chambers, the doors closing behind her.

The sound of birds chirping could be heard through an open window in a modern house, the birds continued their morning chorus. A young woman came to the open window and shut it tightly, groaning.

"Ugh." She let out. The young woman herself had long red-brown hair. and gorgeous blue eyes. She wore a baggy red shirt, that fell down to her knees. She stretched abit, letting out smaller groans, this same routine was one she repeated every morning. She opened her bathroom door and began her morning routine of brushing her teeth and taking her morning shower. Upon getting out of the shower, her unruly hair glistened from the water. Interestingly enough, she had a long streak of blonde running through her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror and nodded, making silly faces.

"Turning 18 today. Me of all people." she stated, with a cheeky grin. "I couldn't even sleep a wink last night, thanks for the company though Olaf." she stated, looking to a grey cat sitting atop her clothes hamper. "You're always looking out for me, aren't you?" she stated, coyly rubbing her furry companion behind the ears. Olaf let out a series of purrs in satisfaction. She closed the door behind her, and walked into her room, throwing open the doors of her wardrobe. She decided on a green and black flannel shirt, blue jeans, and faded but fashionable boots. Her hair tied back into a braid. She sighed, looking into her smaller mirror. Content with her appearance she walked down the steps of her home, making her way down to the kitchen. The house was your typical suburban home, complete with a fresh pot of sunflowers in the middle of the kitchen table. She made her way to the table and sat down, eyeing the box of fruit loops on the table. She poured herself a bowl and started to chow down. A woman with brown hair tied back, crept up behind her covering her eyes.

"My Anna Banana!" stated the woman, with a smile.

"We're doing this again, huh?" Anna retorted with a grin. She looked up, as her mother kissed her forehead.

"I wish your dad could see you. How much you've grown." She stated with a look of sadness. "Its funny how fast you grew up."

"Don't get mushy on me now mom." Anna lamented, letting out a sigh. She looked to her mom with understanding eyes. It had been a good fifteen years now since her dad passed, a car accident taking him forever away from Anna and her mother.

"I got you something very special for your birthday this year, hunbun." stated Anna's mother. Anna looked to her with interest. She pulled out car keys and led her to the front porch of the house. Anna looked in amazement at the green volkswagen beetle parked in front of the house. Anna lept to her mothers arms and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you so much, I love it." She stated with a squeal.

"Now you can stop taking my station wagon." her mother replied, with a hint of sarcasm. "It used to be your dads, i had it tuned up, and a few parts replaced. I know he would want you to have it. It means alot to the both of us.." She stated, looking down. Anna smiled, kissing her mom on the cheek. "Thank you. This means alot to me." She stated, taking the keys and running off to the car. "Look at the time!" she let out with urgency. "I'm already late for work!" she stated, firing up the engine and pulling out. Her mother waved to her, watching her drive off.

Anna drove down through her small town, she rolled her windows down, hearing all the local sounds of music emitting from neighboring cars. She smiled, looking around the car. It was very much old, and very much hers now. She smiled to herself appreciating the thoughtful gift. It was nice having something of her fathers but more importantly a car, and more importantly still a way to get to work in which she was nearly late for.


End file.
